Witches of Constance
by Mrs.EllaCullen
Summary: Anne and her coven of witches need to find their last link:Bella swan, and when they do Edward falls for Bella, leaving Anne stranded with no one, will she make the sacrafice for her best friend? E/B end R&R! please read! it's better than sounds
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok, so this story is sort of a love triangle but in the end Bella and Edward will get together, so don't freak out on me, I just thought that it's about time the Edward gets to choose instead of Bella, so yea. The P O V'S are going to be Anne, Bella and Edward. Please read and review…tell me what you think about it. By the way…Anne is portrayed as Megan Fox.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Preference.**_

_**Anne P O V:**_

_**Witches. That was what most people called us. Others called us sorcerers, or black magicians, evil Satan worshippers, and some just called us freaks. None of us really cared what we were called, as long as we were together, we were happy.**_

_**All we needed now was her. The girl to fill in the last spot of our 8 and complete it, making it 9, filling in the spot of earth. Isabella Marie Swan was the name that Nina told me, but it couldn't be…how could that small shy girl be the last piece to the circle? It couldn't be, but it was.**_

_**To top it all, she and Edward were starting to take interest in each other, Edward wouldn't stop talking about her, and I could see the blush that appeared on her cheeks as he looked at her, it was unbearable. But I would let it happen, for my best friend, if it made him happy then this would be the way to go, I would erase myself from his life, and Isabella would be able to fill it.**_

_**My name is Anne. Anne Lynn Roberts. This is my story.**_

__


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrival

Chapter 1

New Arrival

Anne! I heard my sister call from down stairs.

I put on my black leather jacket and was down stairs in a flash. My long black hair was down, softly waving just after my mid-back and my light blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner. I was wearing the standard school uniform that we wore in Constance secondary in the upper east side: plaid skirt and white button-up shirt, along with a loose hanging tie, and a pair of black flats.

My twin sister, Serena was looking at me, a smirk on her face as we both exited our loft in New York, heading for school. Serena was pretty, beautiful even, pale blue eyes like me but with blond hair, she was tall, 5 10 while I was 5 9, lean and not many curves, but gorgeous.

It was autumn in of junior year in high school, both Serena and I turned 17 this October, while it was now early November, the weather was getting colder by the second, signalling that it was the coming of winter.

At the entrance of our loft was a black stretch limo, waiting for us while the tinted window rolled down, revelling a half-smiling Blair Waldorf inside, of course she would take the limo to school, that was just so Blair.

Come on, if you plan to go to school in style, get in. She ordered, neither Serena nor I were offended by Blair s tone, we were used to it by now, plus she was Serena s best friend, and well I had to know her since she was with us most of the time.

Serena smiled at her best friend and got in the opened door that Blair flung open for us. I got in after Serena, keeping quiet while the two friends chatted about their boyfriends and other nonsense I had no interest in.

So Anne how was your weekend? Blair asked, smiling at me.

I shrugged. Nothing extraordinary, the usual I guess. I said, nonchalantly, I wasn t the one for talking unless it was absolutely necessary, don t get me wrong, I wasn t shy, just didn t feel the need to talk unless something spiked my interest. Not many things spiked my interest.

Blair nodded, knowing me better that the back of her hand, we knew each other since we were infants, our parents knowing each other and forcing us children to converse, which worked out in the end, we had been real close.

Blair was also pretty in her own way, she had wavy brown hair to her shoulders, now curled in tight ringlets, and big bright brown eyes, and round face, she was shorter than both of us sisters at around 5 7 and slim body. All together a pretty girl.

Soon we reached our destination, Constance High, our school where we were the queens and the freaks. The limo pulled in at the entrance and the driver came to open our door. We got out one by one, the wind blowing in our hair and each of us having our own rock star moment.

Everyone turned and looked our way, just like they normally did, gazing at our beauty, and watching us make our way through the crowd. In the corner we spotted the rest of the group.

Victoria, Nina, Jenny, Camille, and Natalie, were sitting on the bench waiting for us.

Victoria was the tallest of all, 5 11 or something like that, with long flaming curly red hair, that fell after her shoulders. She had blue eyes, few freckles here and there on her pale skin and was toned. She was always the strong hold, strong and brave, never afraid to face anyone, though she could fun when she wanted to. She was sort of the mama bear, since she was the oldest; born in January.

Nina was about the same height as Serena, 5 10 and had long wavy chestnut brown hair, and dark--almost black--eyes, her skin tone was more tanned and a dusky undertone. She was skinny, toned. She was fun loving, always up for sports and challenges, she loved to laugh and was very sweet.

Jenny was shortest, 5 5 with died bright blond hair and bright blue eyes that were always covered in too much eye makeup. Her skin was pale with had the touch of bronzer. She always had the flare for fashion and was the fashionista in our group.

Camille was a slim girl that with dark blue eyes that had a violet tint, making her more mysterious, she had short softly curled light brown hair and small but delicate features, she also had a darker skin tone. She was also small, her height at 5 6. She was the quiet one, never speaking, more quiet than me and that was hard to find.

Natalie was our prankster. She loved pulling pranks on us, having fun in her own cruel way, but she was loyal and caring at the same time and knew when it was time to stop. She was medium height at 5 8 and was very beautiful. She had long flowing dark hair and bright ice blue eyes. She had high cheek bones and pouty lips that always had a smirk, her skin was pure alabaster, palest of the pales.

Serena, Blair and I walked over to them, taking our places bench, Blair taking the middle seat, claiming herself Queen, we really didn t care about all of that, so we let her take the spot. I took my seat next to Natalie, she was my friend in the whole group, I wasn t really that close to the others.

Nina spoke up, her hoarse yet feminine voice speaking. We have a new student. She declared.

Well, that s isn t anything important. Who cares, just another stupid human girl, ready to blend in with the rest. Blair snapped.

Nina shrugged off Blair s rude comment, not really caring about what she said. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan moved here from some small hick town called Forks up in Washington. Probably is a red neck, and has two left feet, shy girl. Nina carried on, assuming things about this new girl. Isabella.

I looked at Nina and my eyebrows knitted in disappointment. Nina, you know you can t assume things about people. It s rude and wrong. I told her.

Oh sister, you re too nice, no wonder people take advantage of you. Serena scoffed.

I simply shrugged, not caring. I liked being nice, I didn t want to be known as the bitch of Constance. I noticed in the school parking lot there was an old red Chevy truck parked, I guess that was the new girls truck.

Jenny was on her phone, texting away to Eric those two wouldn t give it a rest. Victoria was sitting there looking at the doors, her expression fierce, but that was her norm, her bright red hair was blowing in the wind, making her look more wild and feline like. Camille was looking at the ground, her eyes wide, she was looking into something one of her talents, she could see the future, but it was always a solid thing, never going wrong. I would ask her what it was later, probably the new girl. Natalie had one of her arms around my shoulders and she was checking out her nails on the other hand. Serena and Blair were scrutinizing all the student s outfits, giggling when they saw a fashion disaster.

I noticed that a silver Volvo pulled in the school, and I immediately got up, walking towards it, I heard Serena mumble something to me but I ignored it, Edward was here.

One by one everyone in the car got out, Alice her small pixie like body dancing out, Rosalie gracefully exited, letting her blond locks fall and give her more attention. Emmett got out, draping his muscular arm around her waist smiling a dimpled smile, and Jasper got out, taking Alice s dainty hand while she ruffled his shaggy blond hair.

Finally it was my gods turn. He got out, his tall frame elegant and lean with toned muscle he was about 6 2, running a hand through his messy bronze hair. He turned towards me and his deep green eyes lit up with joy and his perfect full lips turned up in his signature crooked smile.

He walked up to me and enveloped me in a warm hug. I hugged him back, inhaling his fresh scent, musk and spices along with hints of sunshine. I pulled away and kissed his cheek at the same time he kissed mine, he took my hand and lead me back towards our friends.

So how is my best friend doing today? He asked conversationally.

I smiled at him, a genuine real smile, not a smirk or a twitch of the lips, but a real smile, I was only this way with him. Very well thank you, and how are you Edward? I asked, my voice jolly and high-spirited.

I m happy, today feels like a good day. He said.

I nodded in agreement. Edward and I strolled hand-in-hand to the bench where to others were, Serena smiled at Edward a gesture he returned. Edward had known me and Serena since we were infants, we even bathed together. Serena and Edward hadn t really gotten to be great friends, but they liked each other. Edward and I on the other hand hit it off perfectly, we are best friends. Of course we had done everything together, as my mom put it we were joined by the hip. It had all been perfect, we both LOVED music, and reading, liked our quiet time and understood each other perfectly. Never needing to ask to other what was wrong, we just sort of knew.

The friendship was everything to us, not willing to sacrifice it for anything. If a girlfriend of Edward s didn t like me he would just break up with her. Now Edward was single, and things were as good as ever. The only down side to this friendship was that I was absolutely in love with him, like I wanted to be his girlfriend, but was way too chicken to even tell him about my feelings, plus there was never a chance that he would date his best friend. I mean how could you not help but love him, he was perfect.

Anne I was just telling Serena that we have a meeting for the coven and you ll have to be there, ok? I can ask Chuck to come and pick you up if you would like? Blair asked.

Did I mention I was a witch? Oh well yeah I am.

Sure tell Chuck I would be very grateful if he would do that. I told her, she nodded and send a text to Chuck. Chuck was Blair s boyfriend, or mate whatever you want to call him.

Edward knew about all this witch stuff, he was totally cool with it. Since I was 13 my mother introduced me to the Coven of Nine, and I found out that I was the user of Spirit, and when I was to turn 15 I would be the leader of the coven. Victoria, Blair, Serena, Natalie, Jenny, Nina and Camille were the other 7, we hadn t found out 9th member yet, and then we could fulfil the prophecy I ll tell you about that later.

So now that I was 17 I was the leader, but only when we did the ceremonies other wise I let Blair do all the planning, she was a born leader, I just liked to follow, never really liked the attention.

As a witch we did all kinds of things, it wasn t like I had a choice, I was born to an all witch family, both my parents were this way and well I guess the magick went through me and Serena, she was a Light user, as I was Spirit. We didn t turn people into frogs, but we could curse, and we made potions and elixirs, spells and incantations, normal witch protocol.

Being a Spirit user meant that I was able to contact the other world, the world of the dead, talk to spirits, and things like that. Also I was able to use compulsion, a gift that allows the user to make another abide to their every will. So sort of like brainwashing, but more like brain control. Also was able to appear and disappear as I wished, not that I used that gift often, sort of scared people, even my own coven.

Victoria was Fire, Natalie was Ice, Blair was Air, Camille was weather, Nina was Darkness, and Jenny was Water. I was Spirit and Serena being Light, we only needed Earth just haven t found the ninth as yet. She was out there and when we found her she would help up fulfil the prophecy.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking about the upcoming prom they were seniors along with Alice and Jasper. Alice and Emmett were Edward s older siblings, Emmett was adopted but he was treated like their own. Rosalie and Jasper were also twins, the Hales. I ve known Emmett and Alice as long as I ve known Edward and I ve known Rosalie and Jasper since I was 5. Rosalie and I never really got along, she always called me a freak, but I really didn t care, and Jasper actually took great interest in the subject always asking me questions when he could.

Alice was sweet, like an older sister, but she was smaller than me, 5 3 the smallest, she would always take me on shopping trips and spa days, it was nice to talk to her, she was always open and caring. Emmett was the best, he was like the older brother I ve never had but always wanted, he was fun and crazy always joking around and playing silly pranks. Though at the same time he was super protective and loving, just like a big brother, and always loved me as his own sister.

I noticed a limo pull in at the front of the school, the driver opening the door for two boys to get out. Nate and Chuck, I heard Serena and Blair squeal as they made their way to their boyfriends. Serena and Nate kissed laughing against each others lips while, Chuck and Blair kissed softly, and smiled at each other. From behind walking were Paul and Eric, which to Camille and Jenny ran to, Eric and Jenny hugged kissing each other on the cheek, Camille and Paul just held hands looking into each other s eyes.

Chuck was a very elite man, 17 like the rest of us with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. He had the best sense of style, wearing only things you could dream of buying, obviously he was rich, no one could afford those kinds of clothes, except Blair. Chuck was at times a bit snobbish and thought that he could get away with things, before he met Blair, we used to go out, and well things went down hill from there.

Nate was gorgeous also, he had brown hair that was a messy mop way, and clear sea blue eyes. He was really sweet but had a eye for girls, it was a good thing that Serena took him, because he was sort of a male whore, I think he did half the school population of girls. He was a real good friend though, I know because Serena and him were friends before and he was always there for her, that s how they started going out.

Paul was very much like Camille personality wise, he was quiet and didn t talk much, his actions were his words, I guess that was how Camille and him got together, though he was very good at sports, basketball pro and was probably going to get his way though a scholarship. He was tall about 6 1 with short cropped brown hair and pastel blue eyes.

Finally Eric was also tall about 6 and had dirty blond hair with it spiked upwards and light blue eyes, and a sweet smile that never left his face. He was the most wonderful person, loved literature and poetry, though at the same time he was a sporty person also on the basketball team along with Paul. Also Eric was very much like Jenny with the happy spirit and constant smile, though he wasn t that much into fashion.

Natalie, Nina and Victoria just sat there knowing that their boyfriends wouldn t be showing up. James--my older brother and Victoria s boyfriend was 19 and going to NYU this year, visiting her very rarely. Stefan--Nina s boyfriend was also at NYU but he visited more often, unable to stay away from Nina for too long. Henry--Natalie s boyfriend was 20 and was working at a law firm, seeing her everyday after school.

I heard the bell ring--a shrill noise in indicating that it was now time for class. Guess I wasn t going to see the new kid today, Isabella was it? Yeah, well I wasn t going to see her now. Edward took my hand and lead me towards our first class together.

English with Mr. Mason.

Now you see, Mr. Mason wasn t the most friendly person in the world, and well he had some kind of passionate hatred towards me and my friends, considering that we were all witches, I guess he wasn t into the whole magick thing. I sat in my desk, while Edward took the one next to me, pulling out his books from his bag and on the desk, while I did the same.

Ready for Mason? He asked with a smirk, knowing my dislike for the teacher.

I raised an eyebrow. Am I ever ready for him? I asked theoretically.

He smiled at me and turned his attention towards the front of the class for Mr. Mason had come in the class. He stood tall with a stern expression, eyeing everyone in the class.

Class I would like to introduce to you Isabella Swan from Forks, she will be a part of this school. He said.

That spiked my interest, I looked up to see a small girl walk in the class. She had long mahogany hair and big brown doe eyes. She was slender but somehow soft, with big plump lips and rosy cheeks though the rest of her skin had no color. I looked at her intently, something about this girl screamed at me, how could someone so small be so important to me?

She looked up and blushed.

We got ourselves a blushing bride. Edward spoke in my ear.

I looked at him, tearing my gaze of the girl and to his magnificence, smiling. She seems interesting. I said.

He nodded. She s beautiful. He noted.

That sparked something inside of me. I looked back at the girl, scrutinizing every aspect of her, she wasn t beautiful not at all. But that wasn t me speaking, that was Jealousy, hatred brewed through me, hatred that she was better than me to Edward, that he had some kind of interest to her. I glared at the girl and I saw her flinch from my gaze.  
________________________________________________________________________________

B POV

New York. My new home.

I was getting ready in my room that my mother had picked out for me when we moved here last Friday. I put on the school uniform and walked down stairs, not needing to spice it up, I didn t want attention here I was used to being plain Jane and didn t want that to change in this school. I wanted to blend in with the sidewalk and never stand out, attention wasn t a good thing for a prone klutz like me.

My dad--Charlie--was drinking coffee from a mug while my mother handed me my lunch. I bid them a bye and was out the door, to my red rusty Chevy truck. I got in the cab and was on my way to Constance high, I knew the directions there, it was a pretty popular school in this area, all the elite upper east-side kids went there. I took the turn off and saw the beautiful school, the tall white columns and grand architecture.

I took the turn off and parked my car in the parking lot. I got out and noticed that I was pretty early, there was a girl with flaming red hair looking at me, she sort of scared me, she was in a big group, not talking to the others, I quickly left her sight and went straight for the principals office and got myself registered and equipped with all the things I needed for today s day at school, along with text books and class schedules.

I noticed that my first class of the day was English one of my favourites. I heard the bell ring and I tried getting to class, trying not to be late and that would obviously attract attention, which I really didn t want. I made my way down the hallways, and found myself lost, I couldn t find anything that even looked similar to the place on the map.

I bumped into a small body. I looked to see that it was a small girl, smaller than me with short cropped black hair and small pixie like features. She looked at me alarmed and then recognition made it s way on her face. You re Isabella Swan aren t you? She asked, her voice high and fairy like, matching her look.

I nodded, blushing that I hit her. Bella. I m sorry, I m just lost. I corrected and followed by apologizing.

I m Alice. I could help you where are you out to? She asked.

I looked down at the map. C149-English Lit with Mr. Mason, I read of the page.

She nodded and pointed back the way I came. My brother, Edward, has that class, it s back that way, and down the stairs. She instructed.

I smiled. Thank you.

No problem. She smiled.

I walked the way she told me to, going down the stairs and made my way to the class, the teacher noticed me and introduced me in front of the class, not something I wanted to have done.

Class I would like to introduce to you Isabella Swan from Forks, she will be a part of this school. He said.

I walked in and noticed a beautiful girl look up at me her gaze was very interested. She had the most beautiful blue-grey eyes and long black hair that fell just after her shoulders to her mid-back. She had model features, high cheek bones, straight nose, bright eyes, and plump red lips. She looked tall, by the way her legs crossed uncomfortably under the desk. She was even dressed well, the school uniform, but the tie was loosened, the top buttons of her shirt undone and black leather bicker jacket.

The guy sitting next to her was even more of a sight. He was absolutely gorgeous, like a god, or an angel from heaven. His hair was messy bronze and he had the most deepest green eyes, like a forest in Forks, he was lean with toned muscle, and the most perfect smile in the world. It was like a loop side grin, one half came up more than the other crooked would be a better word.

He leaned in to the beautiful girl next to him. Whispering something in her ear. She smiled at him, a loving smile.

Ahh he was taken. No wonder they were both beautiful.

When he said something else to her she turned to look at me with deep hatred, as if I was evil or trying to trying to take something away from her. Her eyes sparked and she looked like she was going to come up and kill me, her eyes shooting daggers towards my direction. I immediately flinched away from her hateful glare, what did I do to her?

Mr. Mason showed me my desk and I sat down, avoiding to look at the girl. Though I could still feel her gaze on me burning through my skull.

Class carried on and the teacher started to ask questions. Anne, why don t you tell me what Helena thinks she will get by telling Demetrius about Hermia and Lysander s plan? He asked her.

I turned my back around to see who this Anne was and surely it was the beautiful girl that was staring daggers at me earlier. Anne it suited her.

She looked up at him with a small smile. Well Mr. Mason, Helena thinks by telling Demetrius about Hermia and Lysander s plans to escape she will earn his love. Foolish as it is, she believes that he will be grateful for her efforts and will love her instead of Hermia, She explained, her voice was feminine and honey like, a beautiful voice.

Mr. Mason raised an eyebrow. What do you think wouldn t be proper? He asked.

Well, it doesn t make sense for her to tell him the smart thing to do was let Hermia and Lysander go, and then try her luck with Demetrius. Of course there was no use for her to even try, Demetrius already insulted her and called her so many things, why follow someone that doesn t love you back? Why waste your time? She answered, for a second an emotion came across her face, realisation, and she looked at me for a second, as if calculating some great problem.

Mr. Mason harrumphed and turned his attention back to the lesson, it was as if he was trying to get her to make a fool of herself. I heard the boy next to Anne say something while she smiled at him.

Soon the bell rang, time for the next class which for me was Calculus with Mr. Berty. I got up from my seat to see that a brown eyed girl look up at me, smiling a soft but sweet smile. Hello. I m Angela you re Isabella? She asked, surprised me, I thought everyone was going to react to me with the same expression that Anne had started out with, but Angela seemed nice enough.

Um just Bella. I corrected, I didn t like Isabella, too formal, Bella was short and sweet. Plus, Isabella sounded special that wasn t me, I was just Bella simple just like me.

To her side appeared a short girl with brown bouncy curls and bright greenish brown eyes, she looked at Angela and smiled, turning to look at me, I was prepared for her glare, but she surprised me with a sweet smile. Hello, I m Jessica Stanley. She introduced herself, holding her hand out.

I shook her hand, letting go shortly. Bella, I smiled at her.

Angela interjected. Um what class do you have next?

Calculus. I said with a face.

I heard Jessica s noisy laugh from my side. With Berty? She asked with a grin.

I nodded, confused. Why?

Angela interjected once again. He s the worst math teacher that ever lived. She explained.

Well that sucked. I hated Math, and now I had the hardest teacher, today wasn t my day. Something caught my eye, Anne was looking at the green eyed boy, the same look of love on her face, she touched his forearm as if to get his attention, he looked down at her, his eyes were soft.

Yea honey? I heard him ask, his voice soft as velvet, sweet as honey.

I got to go to French I ll see you at Government? She said.

He nodded, leaning down and kissing her cheek, she smiled brightly at him and sent a smile my way too, but it wasn t a one that showed she was gloating, it was actually genuine. She walked out of the class with unusual grace, only meant for runways in Paris or Milan. He watched her go, sort of gawking if you asked me, but shook his head as if getting rid of a certain thought that wasn t right.

He looked at me and smiled, I blushed, not knowing why such a beautiful boy would look at me that way. With a chuckle he walked out of the class room, not turning back.

Jessica snapped me out of my daze. Hello? Earth to Bella? She called.

I looked at her shaking myself out of my stupor. Yeah? I m sorry. I was just looking at those people who are they?

Well the you were just looking at school hottie, Edward Cullen. She explained. Oh, Edward wasn t he the boy Alice mentioned? Her brother?

And the girl? I asked.

Anne Roberts, part of the Bitches of Constance. Stay away from her. She said, deep warning brewing behind her words.

I looked at her but something in her eyes told me to drop it. So I did.

We walked out of class, this was really weird for me I wasn t used to having a lot of friends back home, and suddenly theses girls took an instant liking for me.

Is Anne Edward s girlfriend? I asked.

They looked at me incredulously before breaking out in a loud laugh. NO! She s his best friend,

Does he like her? I asked.

They shrugged, though I could see that Jessica didn t like the fact that Edward might like someone else. No one really knows, they act like they hooked up I m not sure though. All we know is that they re best friends. That s what the whole school knows. Jessica explained.

We walked in silence then, the pale colors of the hallways passing us as the students that wore a similar uniform passed us in a rush, this school was very confusing to me, I didn t know where was the east wing or west with hell I didn t know where left and right were.

Angela and Jessica lead the way to the math class, when we got there we went inside and they let me take my seat while they took seats on either side of me. I opened up my notebook and started doodling when I saw bronze in the corner of my eye. Edward sat next to a girl with brown hair and ice blue eyes. He smiled at her and they went into a conversation. I watched as his lips moved with each word, he was beautiful.

Who is the girl? I asked.

That is Natalie, she s a friend of Anne. Jessica said with the same disgust.

Natalie looked at me for a moment and smirked, looking the other way, her look was cold as ice, just like her eyes, it was like for a second my whole body lost it s heat. I looked back at Jessica for an explanation, she leaned into explain. Natalie is awful, wont even talk to people, just glare, we call her the ice queen. She said.

I smiled at her and didn t bother looking back Natalie. She didn t look my way again, training her eyes only forward as the teacher gave the lecture, Jessica, Angela and I talked a lot they were really friendly and I didn t mind having a few friends, so I didn t really get bothered by the others. I noticed Edward Cullen look at me every few minutes, sending a smile my way, I always ended up blushing and looking away.

The bell rang and they were out of his seat. What do you have next? Angela asked.

I looked at my schedule. Spanish. Mrs. Goff. I said.

Oh, I have Government. So I guess I ll see you at lunch? She asked hopefully.

I nodded, smiling at them. They both walked away waving bye. I noticed Edward get up, again smile at me and leave the room without another word, Natalie hot on his heals, sending me a look. I picked up my books and made my way to Spanish, but was stopped by a boy with bright blond hair and baby blue eyes, he smiled at me widely, showing his teeth. His blond hair was in spikes but something about him made me smile. Hiya, I m Mike Newton. He said extending his hand.

I shook his hand and pulled away. Bella. I smiled curtly.

You re from Forks right? He asked.

I bit my lip, this wasn t my first move. Um actually I m from Phoenix. I said.

Aren t people from Phoenix really tan? He asked scrutinizing my face, noticing that my skin was very pale, almost an alabaster.

Um I guess that s why they kicked me out. I giggled, trying to make a joke out of it.

He burst out laughing, throwing his head back and cracking up. I smiled at his reaction, I didn t think it was that funny, probably laughing to make me feel better about myself. He kept on walking as his laughter died down, and we walked silently.

We had reached the Spanish class then. I looked at him. Do you have Spanish too? I asked.

He nodded, leading me inside with a smile. I took a seat in the back, I was never really good at other languages, they never seemed to make sense to me, the words were very hard and the verbs never really got in my head, but I wasn t that bad at the language, I mean I was able to look at the text book and understand the main idea about the text, at least that was a start, but I was also able to write a few sentences. Mike took a seat next to me and I noticed that one girl sitting in the front with a boy looking in his eyes deeply.

She seemed really beautiful, a slim girl that with dark blue eyes that had a violet tint, making her look mysterious, she had short softly curled light brown hair and small but delicate features, she also had a darker skin tone. She was also small, in body type but still taller than me. The boy next to her was tall and muscular, but not that muscular, he seemed to be a jock, he was tall looking around the 6 feet range or above, with short cropped brown hair and pastel blue eyes.

I looked over to Mike who was staring at his text book like he didn t get one word, his face scrunched up, I smiled such an idiot. I nudged him. Who are those two? I asked.

That s Camille and Paul. Not much to talk from them. He commented, not going into detail.

I nodded, again letting it drop. The girl, Camille looked at me she seemed different, her violet blue eyes staring into my chocolate ones, something happened in that moment that I couldn t explain, but boy did it scare the living daylights out of me. Her pupils took over her eyes, like for a second her eyes were total black, I saw her pupils grow and take over her whole iris, the violet blue iris gone, and then after a second they were back to normal, almost if I had imagined the whole thing.

I quickly looked away, afraid that it would happen again I swear that it couldn t be my imagination, no that was defiantly real, that had to be real, for my imagination didn t imagine things like that often, actually I never really thought about things that disturbed me, and boy did that disturb me. I think I would freak out if I saw that again.

I didn t look back at Camille or her boyfriend Paul for that matter of fact, I was scared that I would see another thing that I really didn t want to see, something that would get my mind rolling and then I would start to freak out. So I looked straight ahead, or at Mike or even at the text book, I was sure that Camille looked at me once or twice, I could feel her gaze, but I didn t dare look back at her.

Soon the class ended and we walked out, Mike trailing behind me. He lead me towards the cafeteria after I put my books away in my locker. We got there and he lead me towards a table with Angela and Jessica with a few other people.

I noticed that at the far table was Anne and Edward, they were talking softly to each other, their faces looked relaxed and easy, like they were talking about something like a book or music. Edward looked up, like he could feel my gaze and sent me a crooked smile, again. Anne noticed this action and turned her head to look at me with confusion in her eyes, there wasn t a glare, but just a calculating look, and then she turned back carrying on her conversation with Edward.

Mike pulled me out of my reverie, calling attention to himself. So I noticed Cullen smiling. Mike said the last word with a grudge, full of hatred, and something else fear?

I looked at him with confusion. Its normal isn t it? I asked, Edward was always around girls, I bet he was a huge player plus he was drop dead gorgeous, any boy would use that to their advantage.

No, Edward hasn t ever even looked at another girl except the bitches of Constance. He noted.

The term he used struck my curiosity, Jessica had mentioned it to me before, saying that the girl Anne was part of it. Bitches of Constance? Raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, and nodded his head over to a bunch of girls and four boys in the corner talking to each other in soft whispers and serious faces, Anne and Edward were along with them. The Bitches of Constance are the girls over there, they don t talk to anyone except their boyfriends and the Cullens and Hales, stay away from them Bella. He warned.

Again with the stay away from them crap, what was wrong with them? Ok, so they weren t that friendly, doesn t mean they were the plague, they didn t kill everyone in their way, they weren t bullies, or some kind of threat, so why was everyone so freaked out by them? Was their something I didn t know?

Why? I asked, looking over to the fiery red head, her gaze was fierce, scary almost, feline like. There were others with her, but they weren t as scary as she seemed to be.

They re witches. Was his answer.

At the same time he had said that they all looked my way, their eyes were blazing, glaring daggers at me, the four boys looked at me with curiosity, their eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. ________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Chapter 3: Fright

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Fright

A POV

I looked over at the sound of Michel Newton s voice he had a big fat mouth. I usually never talked like that about people, but I had a passionate hatred for that boy, he practically told the whole school about us being witches, not that we minded, but it really started to get annoying when everyone would hold rosaries to our faces and scream the power of Christ compels you! . Yeah Mike Newton was a bitch.

The new girl, Isabella or Bella as she preferred, looked at us with wide eyes, but at the same time there was disbelief in her gaze, so she didn t believe it completely. I started to listen more carefully to her and Newton s conversation. I looked over to everyone that were staring at Bella.

Stop staring it s makes it really conspicuous. I ordered, they would listen, I was speaking as the leader of the coven. They HAD to.

Everyone looked away at once, not even Blair dared to question my order. Edward looked at me with an upset look on his face, I knew that he never liked it when I ordered anyone, he said that everyone deserved free-will, but sometimes it became necessary when we had a coven to protect. I smiled apologetically at him, he smiled back, but I could see that he still wasn t happy.

I looked away from him and listened to Bella talking. They re what? She asked in disbelief.

Witches. Mike said simply, I glared at him, even though he couldn t see it.

Most of the kids knew about us being witches, it was up to them to either believe of not, Mike believed for he lived here long enough that he had witnessed my little slip in the 10th grade. I was really pissed off and decided to use compulsion on Lauren Mallory, to make her walk around the school clucking like a chicken. It was pretty funny, though everyone started to stay away from me from that day.

Really? Bella asked, I saw her look over to our table, catch my murderous gaze and flinch away.

Anne. You re scaring her. Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, anger bubbling to the surface. Why did her care so much for her? Keep out of this. It s none of your business Edward Anthony. I hissed, glaring at him.

He flinched away from my glare, not used to me acting in such a way to him. What s gotten into you? He asked.

I looked away, it wasn t the time to talk to him, I was still angry, and jealous, when that subsided I would explain my behaviour then.

Bella looked at Mike and Angela for an explanation. Angela used to be a real good friend to me, before I was a witch, well at least before I knew about all this stuff. I had always been a witch, it was in my blood.

Angela spoke up, sparing me one glance and when she saw I was looking at her she immediately turned to Bella, I guess she was afraid too. Apparently. She stressed.

Bella looked to Angela, impatiently waiting for more information. Angela sighed, this looked like something she didn t want to talk about. Well there are eight of them. Anne, Natalie, which you know. Camille, I think you have Spanish with her, Nina the darker girl, Jenny the bright blond, Blair is the one with the light brown hair and headband. Serena is the tall blond, and Victoria is the red head. She explained.

Who are the others? Bella asked, looking at the others at our table.

Well, those are the Cullens and the Hales, the two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale twins. The small girl Alice Cullen, the big muscled guy is Emmett and of course Edward with Anne over there. Nate is with Serena, Chuck is with Blair, Paul is with Camille and Eric and Jenny are together. Mike said.

And they don t care about the Cullens and Hales? Bella asked.

Jessica interrupted. No, apparently Anne and Serena have known the Cullens since they were babies, and well the Hales since they were in kindergarten.

I ve never really liked Jessica ever since I met her in freshmen year, back then I was just Anne, and she was a bitch, always making me feel awful about myself, but Edward defended me and put her in her place stupid Bitch.

Bella looked at our table once more and then looked away, her face looked analysing, I guess she didn t believe Mike s theory, well not many people did, but sometimes they did wonder we have slipped up once or twice.

I looked away from their conversation, I had no interest for they had carried on to other things in this boring school I never really cared about like sports. *sigh*

Everyone was in their own conversation, either with their friends or significant other. Serena looked at me with uncertainty, she knew that something was going to happen, she couldn t see the light in the situation, that was her talent, knowing if the outcome was rightful or not, she saw me with a smile on her face, a smile I returned to my sister.

Edward was looking at Bella, his eyes almost under a haze, like she mesmerized him into oblivion, I saw red once more, I got up from my seat in fury, storming out from the room, tears ready to leak my from my gray eyes.

Anne? I heard Edward yell after me.

I didn t stop, but ran, full out sprinting out of the room, I couldn t handle to stand there, I don t know why but seeing him look at Bella that way scared me, never has he ever looked at any girl that way.

Once I was out of the cafeteria I walked outside, liking the way the fresh air blew against my face. I looked around my surroundings, New York, my home. I loved this place.

Everything about New York was awake, the city that never sleeps. I watched as the cars and yellow taxis rushed down the streets towards their destination. The noise was also very, very loud, horns honking, people screaming, laughing. Also people from my own school, everyone was talking and giggling as they looked out on the streets, eating frozen yogurt and drinking coffee.

I wasn t paying attention to any of them, just on how to take deep breaths. In and out, once again, one more time and then I turned back towards the school, knowing that I was in control of myself.

Edward was standing there, but not why I expected him for being, he was speaking to Bella. Laughing with her, and she was smiling softly back at him, flirting softly, looking through her lashes.

I took a few steps forward but noticed that my breathing was getting wrong, that I was panting for breath. Something was going on my breathing system, I was shaking from head to toe, and starting taking painful gasps and I could feel my lungs contracting.

I screamed and collapsed on the floor. I could hear people yelling and running over to me and then felt two strong hands pick me up, I knew at once that it was Edward, he held me to his chest and kept calling my name, trying to keep me from slipping into oblivion.

But it was too late, I couldn t keep my eyes open as everything went pitch black.  
________________________________________________________________________________

E POV

Anne! Anne! Please, please wake up! I yelled as I shook her unmoving body in my hands.

She was laying limp, her pale lavender eyelids closed shielding her mesmerizing gray eyes from me, her dark hair falling over her face, while her plump red lips were parted. I was so scared, was she ok?

Anne! Baby, can you hear me? Anna! I shouted, pushing the hair from her face.

I heard Serena come from behind me, looking at her sister and yelling at me to take her to the hospital. I didn t know what was going on, Anne had never been like this before, I ve never seen her weak or fragile ever in my life.

Call 911! Someone called.

They re on their way, Someone else responded.

All I could do was look at Anne, wishing that she would wake up and be ok. My heart physically hurt seeing her this way, I loved her and seeing her in pain caused me pain. Though I loved her as my best friend, I could never imagine Anne as anything else.

But sometimes I did more than a friend

Edward the paramedics are on their way. I heard Alice s calming tone behind me.

That made me relax a bit, but I still couldn t take my eyes of Anne, soon I could hear the sounds of ambulances and heard a man walk up to me with a stretcher. I let her go softly, letting her fingers slip from mine.

They put her inside and obviously Serena got in the back while I watched the doors close and them wheel away. I stood there, a single tear slipping from my eye. My Anne was in that ambulance, and I wouldn t rest until she was awake and talking.

I ran towards my car only to be stopped by Bella, looking at me with confused eyes. She was the most beautiful girl I knew, something about her caught my eye. I just couldn t look away those brown eyes were mesmerizing. Bella? I asked, questioning her look.

She walked up to me and looked up into my eyes, she was just so small. Is she ok? She asked. The girl was a legend, she still cared about Anne, even though Anne s death glare in the cafeteria, which still didn t make any sense.

I shook my head, shrugging. I honestly don t know. I m going to the hospital, you want to come? I asked, though I didn t think it was a good idea, Anne wasn t exactly warm towards Bella and that might worsen Anne s health.

Bella--as if seeing my worry shook her head. No, it s fine. I don t think she likes me. Sort of mean in the cafeteria. She noted.

My eyebrows scrunched up in offence, she shouldn t assume things about Anne like that, she barely knew her. Anne wasn t exactly nice but she didn t do anything for Bella to be offended, Anne glared due to the face of protection over her coven, nothing more right?

Anne she isn t the easiest to get along with. It takes time for her to let people in, but she s defiantly not mean. Actually, she s the nicest person I know. I defended.

Bella took a step back from the malice in my voice. I-I didn t mean it that way, just the way she looked at me I guess I just took Mike s advice about the whole suspicion. She explained.

I looked away from her. Yeah. Don t do that. With that I had walked away, I wasn t really angry with her, I was just upset with the whole accusing Anne why was I so protective of her? She was only my friend my very best friend. I loved her more than anyone.

I headed towards my Volvo, admiring it s silver glossy paint, and opened the door. I got in my car and started the engine, enjoying the sound of it s purr for a few moments, I settled myself in my leather seats and finally shifted in reverse getting out of the parking spot, switching back to drive and drove towards the city s closest hospital.

I soon reached the hospital, parking and got out as quickly as I could. I noticed Nate and Chuck near the emergency entrance, while Lucas and Paul were sitting down on a bench, Camille and Jenny looked scared.

I walked inside, saying a brief hi to Chuck and Nate. Paul and Eric didn t seem interested. I walked through the doors to see Serena looking almost to tears while Blair was consoling her. Victoria was there, looking through the small window, Nina sitting on the bench closing her eyes and focusing on something. Natalie was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and her face full of fear.

I walked up to Serena and she looked up though tears. Will she be ok? She asked.

I don t know. I really don t know what happened Serena, everything happened so quickly, all I saw was seeing Anne falling down, though I did hear her scream. What do the doctors say? I asked.

She shrugged, wiping away tears. They haven t said anything. Camille and Nina are trying to see the outcome. She told me, gesturing to Nina s tense potion.

I knew, from what Anne told me that Nina could see the darkness in a situation and if she could see any sort of darkness that wouldn t be a good thing, Camille I was pretty sure could see the future, the exact future. I just hoped that they both saw a good out come for Anne.

I sat down, praying to the lord or whoever was in charge of the world to save Anne. I just couldn t imagine my life with her not there, I don t think I would be able to go on I wouldn t be able to see the world without her light.

Hours passed.

School ended 3 hours ago. Jenny came inside with Eric at her side. Paul came in with Camille a few seconds later. Camille looked distressed, as if she was getting a very bad head ache, rubbing her temples as Paul rubbed her back.

Victoria was on the phone with James, Anne s older brother. She was talking in soft, hushed whispers but I could hear the worry in her tone. She had a tear streaming down her cheek, Victoria never cried.

More time passed.

Chuck was sitting with Blair on the bench, while Serena was wrapped up in Nate s embrace, crying onto his shoulder.

Nina and I sat on the other bench, not talking while Nina was in some sort of trance, I didn t dare break it, she seemed to concentrated, and I didn t want to bother her, as much as I wanted to know what was going on.

Natalie hadn t moved from her spot leaning against the wall, her eyes were still closed, she looked in pain.

It was about 12:00 midnight. Chuck had gone home with Blair, same with Eric and Jenny. While Camille and Paul were about to leave. Natalie had finally come to sit next to me on the bench, keeping to herself as she looked in the direction of Anne s door.

The doctor came out. Serena leaped towards him. What s going on? What happened to her? What s happening? She asked feverishly.

He looked at her. Are you related to her? He asked.

Her head bobbed, tears still falling down her eyes. I m her sister. She sobbed.

She was in a critical situation. Her lungs closed on her, and she can t breath properly. She was having an attack but for now she s ok, but isn t awake. He explained.

A broken sob left my body as I heard that come out his mouth, my body shaking with the thought of loosing Anne. Tears sprang from my eyes, I didn t even care if anyone called me a pussy. Natalie rubbed my back soothingly.

Will she be ok? Serena asked softly.

We don t know, I guess it s not in our hands now, but we ll keep you updated. He said dismissively, walking away from us.

Serena turned towards Nate and sobbed, it wasn t easy for her to see her sister in this state, they had already lost one sister. I don t think she could handle another, and I certainly knew I couldn t handle seeing Anne go.

Morning came. Natalie was asleep on the bench, her head lazing on my shoulder. Nina was sitting on a chair sipping a cup of coffee. Serena and Nate were sitting on a bench opposite me, Nate s eyes were closed though I knew he wasn t asleep, while Serena was looking at a spot on the floor. Victoria was on the floor, resting her head against the wall as her eyes were closed.

Moments later the doctor came out, his face was in a grimace. I ran up to him, startling Natalie to falling on the bench. Serena was few steps far from me. What happened? I asked frantically.

Dr. Snow--someone I knew through my father--swept the sweat from his forehead. She s been very close to death. She nearly lost it there nearly gave up, but she came back. Something was wrong with her breathing and now she s back to normal, but we advise she stays home. He said.

I let out a sigh of relief, a tear leaking from my eye. She was ok! She was going to be fine! Can I see her? I asked, wishing badly to see Anne.

He nodded, and I nearly ran over to her room. He grabbed me by the sleeve. Keep it down, and don t startle her, she s still weak and can easily pass out again. Triggering her lungs. He said.

I nodded to him, if it was going to hurt her I would calm down. I walked inside her room to see her sitting on the bed, dark hair was pulled in a messy bun, her eyes bright and opened, but their was something wrong with the gray in her eyes, it was more calm and sort of sad. She looked up at my entrance.

Edward, My name came off her lips like a prayer. Her plump lips giving a soft smile.

Anne, I called, my voice sounded cracked and rough, full of sleep I never had.

I ran over to her and grasped her fragile body in a hug, I hugged her softly, the doctor told me to take it easy.

I pulled away and kissed her forehead softly, letting my lips linger there, telling myself that she was ok. Don t ever do that to me again. I commanded against her skin.

Yes sir. She said softly, a chuckle escaped my lips.

I pulled back, looking at her, she was wearing a hospital gown and she looked quite pale, not her usual cream color. Her blue gray eyes were tired and her body was fragile looking, and IV sticking out of her wrist.

She noticed me looking at the IV. She lifted her hand. Cool huh? I m all Emo now. She joked.

I pushed her hand back down. Don t tire yourself. Plus I m still upset with you. I said.

She looked at me with confused eyes, her lips forming a pout. What did I do? She asked, appalled.

I sat down on the chair near her bed. You almost left me. I stated, my voice cracking again as I thought of loosing her.

Realisation swept over her face. I m s-sorry, I d-didn t know. Edward. I-I j-just had a p-panic attack. She stuttered.

I stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. Stop. You re going to freak yourself out again. I warned, taking my hand back.

She nodded. I m sorry. She apologised.

I smiled, she still tried to apologise even though it wasn t her fault. I cradled her face in my hands, caressing her rose cheeks. It s not your fault honey. None of this is your fault, it s just that the thought of loosing you kills my system. Fuck, I can t loose my best friend Anne. I told her.

She smiled at me. I m sorry. I ll try and take care. I didn t know that I meant that much to you. She mentioned once I took my hands away from her face and held her hands.

I glared at her. You mean everything to me. I love you so much that you re almost physically attached to me. I said.

She looked out the window, her face looked upset, angry, and sad at the same time. You shouldn t be so attached to me Edward, I m not your wife. She hissed.

I looked at her incredulously. What s gotten into you? I snarled.

Her head whipped towards me. What s gotten into me! Something is gotten to you! Why do you love me so much? I m only your friend! Not your girlfriend! Not your love! Nothing! I m nothing! She yelled. The machine that told her heart pace, quickened making loud beeping noises.

I looked at her with fury, she was nothing? Tears fell down my face. YOU RE NOTHING? Nothing? How are you nothing? You re my fucking best friend! I fucking love you! You re the only person I can trust fully, the only person I truly care about! Nobody comes before you Anne! Not even my own sister! I fucking love you! And you think that you re FUCKING nothing! I screamed.

Tears leaked from her face. Why do you do this to me? She asked softly.

I looked at her, my gaze softening seeing her so vulnerable. Do what to you? I asked.

She shook her head. I want to see Serena. She stated in a firm voice.

You want me to leave? I asked softly her word had hurt me, I must have pushed her to far.

She shook her head vehemently. No. I just want to see my sister. She said.

I nodded, she wanted to see her sister who was sitting outside patiently when she was also dying to see how Anne was, while she let me see her first knowing that Anne wanted to see me to. But know I had upset her.

I walked out of the room. Edward? I heard Anne call softly.

I turned to look at her. I m sorry. I know you love me, I just get mood swings at times. I m sorry I spazzed out on you. She apologised.

I smiled. I m sorry that I freaked out too, I knew that you weren t having the best day and I just have to scream at you, Don t I? I smiled.

She smiled back. Friends? She asked, as she did everytime we fought.

I walked back to her bed and kissed her cheek. Friends. I said in her ear, kissing the shell.

I pulled away and walked out calling Serena to see Anne, who jumped up and literally ran inside. Serena was all over Anne in one minute asking what was going on and if she was ok. Anne reassured her that she was absolutely fine, sometimes it was hard for her to breath and that the IV was starting to annoy her. She looked over at me and her eyes pleaded for me to get Serena under control. I smiled, at least Anne wasn t mad at me anymore and she was ok.

I walked over to her and Serena. Hey Serena, you re starting to freak her out calm down? I told her.

She smiled at me, then looked over at Anne. Sorry. I was just so worried! Anne Lynn you are never to scare me like that again! Serena ordered.

Anne smiled. I won t, I already have strict instructions by Edward. I ll take care. She promised, giving me a sweet smile.

I smiled back at her, pushing away the stand of hair that fell over her face behind her ear. She leaned into my touch, closing her eyes. I was happy to have Anne in my life, I loved her more than anyone, she was the only console, happiness, light, joy, peace, and reason to be happy.

If someone would watch us they would probably think that we were in love or something ridiculous like that, they way we touched each other was the way a lover touched his love, but we were just Edward and Anne, this was the way our relationship flowed, we always touched. Not like kissing or anything inappropriate, but more like holding hands and leaning into each other.

But sometimes the way Anne looked at me made me think other wise, that maybe just maybe, she might love me, the way a wife would love her husband. I shrugged off that thought. No. Anne never could think that way about me, we were best friends, it wasn t like that.

All I could think about was that she was not in danger and mot leaving me anytime soon.

She was ok. She would be fine, and she loved me.

I sighed in relief.  
_______________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
